Terrible Fate
by grungy.gggg
Summary: Bray Wyatt's sick obsession with Roman Reigns leads him to do the unthinkable to one of his dearest friends in an effort to get in Roman's head. *short story*
1. Chapter 1

He tightened the rope around her right arm as she kicked on. The bed frame with steady ropes definitely couldn't break with a weakling like Valentina pulling at them; they felt like they were being pulled tighter, actually! There was no give. Her arms remained straight to the bed like wooden planks.

Valentina was a new WWE diva that was brought in more as a pretty face than a wrestler. Her curvy, Latina body was far too beautiful to throw into the ring in most men's opinions, but Vince wanted to project. He wanted the girl to be the next break out star. With Eva Marie being a bust, he moved on this sweet, sultry woman with long straightened gray hair that reached her mid back.

Valentina made many friends quickly upon entering the company, one of which being Roman Reigns. He respected her, unlike most men who only like her for her looks. Roman was one of her trainers, taking her to the gym regularly to get her to a decent level. That's what lead her into this whole predicament. Bray Wyatt was currently targeting Roman; he threatened Roman's family and friends to play mind game with him. They were getting pretty effective, too. He decided that using Valentina would be the only way to truly plant his spot in Roman's head.

"Child," Bray laughed out as he tied her legs tightly together, "you've met with a terrible fate. These next few days will be your downfall, sweet innocent Valentina. You're in a _scenario_ that you may not come out of unharmed. No no no no no no. The buzzards are coming after you, child. Run." He tightened the giant ball gag he placed in her mouth earlier to the point where she thought she'd suffocate. No sensible sounds or words could escape. Just then, he placed a blindfold over her dark eyes. She continued to squirm for what seemed like an eternity; the hotel room door closed harshly, leaving the young lady alone.

The bright red gag left her jaw in agonizing pain, like somebody was breaking it. Unable to see her surroundings, Valentina tied to roll her bound legs to an end table in an effort to locate scissors or a sharp object. She had majorly underestimated her flexibility. However, the end table wouldn't even budge in the slightest. There was a glass cup in top. _Maybe I could break the glass and use it to cut these ropes off,_ Valentina thought.

The glass wouldn't break when she dropped it. The cup simply rolled away, leaving Valentina stuck on the bed. She went on pulling for about another 20 minutes when the door was heard opening and closing. Valentina sat completely still, no daring to make a single sound in fear that it could be Bray back for revenge. The bedroom door opened. She felt a massive, warm hand lay down on her exposed midsection, causing her to kick, thrash, and scream. The hand continued to hold her. She kept screaming, try to say Roman's name; only grunts escaped the mouth.

A hand pulled the blindfold off of Valentina. Her eyes were greeted with the sight of a concerned Roman Reigns. She tried to speak, but nothing audible, or sensible, even remotely escaped her filled up mouth. She moved over to Roman, who was just looking at all of her binds. "V, what happened to you? Are you alright? Who did this? Did they hurt you? Answer me!"

Valentina glared at Roman, attempting to speak through her gag. Realizing the mistake, he removed the bright red ball gag from her mouth. She managed to speak through her heavy breaths. "Roman, it was Bray. He tied me up here and went on some huge speech about my fate. It was terrible. Please just untie me."

Roman went to work on her ankles, getting the rope off in no time. It was the arms that proved difficult. Roman worked on each arm for a while before he just picked up his pocket knife and cut the off. He noticed that his femal colleague was shaken up by the whole ordeal. He hugged her as she stood upright.

"He said that these next few days before the match are going to be hell to deal with," Valrntina said pulling back her hair. She pulled back to look into Roman's eyes. "Please don't let him hurt me."

Roman pulled her back into him, "I'll never let him hurt you. He'll have to go through me first." Valentina giggled, burying her face into Roman's midsection. With all that would be going on between them in the next few days, a little laugh should be very appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Roman keep Valentina close by as the friendly duo entered the arena with their bags. He cautiously surveyed everywhere, hunting Bray Wyatt before he could hunt the young Latina. There was no sight of him by the time they reached Valentina's locker room. Roman's room was further down the hall. Roman checked the whole room, every last spot, before allowing his friend to enter. "You call me if you need anything, V. I'm never going to be that far away from you, okay?"

"Roman," she said as he turned back towards her, "thanks for everything." Roman smiled and closed the door behind himself as he exited the room. Valentina wasted little time to start getting ready. She quickly hopped into the shower, rinsing herself throughly to get ready for tonight. When she finished, she decided to let her hair air dry into their tight curls.

Walking into the main section of her locker room, she began to pull out her outfit: a tight, short white pencil skirt, a white tank top that matched the skirt, a pearl necklace, and high platform heels in the color of black. As she put her skirt on, she had the feeling that she was being watched. She surveyed the whole perimeter of the room, seeing no one. She put in the rest of her clothes without a second thought. Walking back into the bathroom, she began to apply her make up. She contoured her face when the feeling came back. She looked around, again seeing no one. When she finished her eye make up, Valentina looked around again. Nothing was there. She leaned very close to her mirror, applying a maroon colored lipstick. When she moved back, there was another reflection in the mirror. Valentina jumped, turned from the sink to lock eyes with it.

"I never break a promise, child. You should have run."

* * *

Roman knocked on his companion's locker room door. After a couple more minutes of knocking, Roman's imagination ran free. He thought of how she could be hurt or scared or missing. He kicked the door in; looking around, everything looked to be left in the room orderly. The bathroom only had makeup scattered on the sink's counter. Panicking, he ran through the halls, searching for her. As he ran, he bumped into Jimmy Uso, his cousin.

"Hey, man," Jimmy said with his signature smile that he always flashed. He noticed the anger that filled Roman's expression. "What's up? Are you okay, man?"

Both concern and frustration were present in Roman's voice, "Bray Wyatt took V. He's got something up his sleeve, and I know she's in some deep trouble. Can you gather up some people to help find her?" Jimmy nodded his head, turning around to head back to recruit some troops.

Roman continued to search the entire backstage area on a desperate effort to find his friend. He knew how scared she probably was. Bray Wyatt was not to be messed with, and Valentina probably didn't have much time before Bray continued on with whatever plan he had in store for her.

* * *

Wyatt was a sick, sick man. Upon taking Valentina, he strapped her to a bed he had ready for her in an unknown room. The door locked from the outside. Even if, by the grace of God, Valentina got out of her tight bindings, she'd be stuck in the room. No matter what she did, she was stuck in Bray Wyatt's clutches.

Valentina was tied up the same way that she was the previous day at the hotel; she thrashed all over the place, screaming for Roman or some of her other friends to come help her. In the middle of one of her shouts, Bray walked in with Erick Rowan and Luke Harper behind him. They had the keys in their hands to unlock the door when they needed to leave. Wyatt put his hand over her mouth, silencing her. "Hush now, child. The walls are too thick for your rescuers to ever hear you."

Her mouth was released, and Valentina insistently took the opportunity to speak, "Please, let me go. I haven't done anything to you. I'll do anything." Bray walked across from the bed, opening a locker door. He began to dig for something.

"Child," Bray said eerily, "I told you to hush up. You did not obey, so now you must be punished. You see, I am in no shape to hurt you. I must prepare for my battle against Roman tonight. My henchmen, however, are glad to do the job. If you follow your directions and listen to what you are told for now on, you'll be freed. Of course, you haven't earned it yet." He pulled out some supplies, setting them out of her view. "Remember, darling, you did say you'd do anything."

Bray opened the locker room door, laughing as he turned towards her. She had tears welding up in her eyes. He closed the door lightly; the sound of a lock clicking filled the whole room. Upon hearing it, Luke grabbed one of the supplies and headed towards Valentina, who kicking at him. He grabbed her chin with a great force, opening her mouth enough to shove a couple fingers in. With his other hand, he unzipped his dirty pants. Valentina knew exactly were this was going and began to scream. Erick came over to the bed, slapping her silly. Valentina tried to hide her face, but it was too late. They established their hold on her.

Luke got onto the bed, hovering above her with his member out. He began to thrust in and out of her mouth. Her screams provided a nice vibration to Luke, who got harder with every thrust. He pulled out for a minute, pumping himself to add on to the pleasuring experience. He shoved his member back into her mouth, continuing were he had previously left off. Erick stood off to the side, stroking himself slowly.

Valentina continued to gag; her screams were almost none existent. Without any warning except for Luke's deep moaning, he exploded in her mouth. Like held her head into the pillow, keeping his hand over her mouth. He leaned close to her ear, saying only two words in the most hellish of ways, "swallow it."

After completing the horrific task, Luke shoved a massive penis gag down her throat, silencing her. Luke left the room, locking it again. It was now only Erick with in his clutches Valentina. He began to take off his bottom layers, revealing his already erect penis. Erick mounted the mattress, pulling her skirt off with one powerful pull. Removing her heels, he untied her ankles. Before she could kick at him, Erick removed her red panties and positioned himself inbetween her legs. He pushed himself up inside her, blocking out screams. Erick went at her, same fluid fast pace, for another 10 minutes before he sprang up on the mattress. He let his load loose all over her face. Before leaving, he pulled her panties back on and tied her ankles tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

Wyatt opened the locked door quietly before making his way over to Valentina. She was motionless, only staring his direction with an exhausted, almost comatose look on her face. His evil voice lingered throughout the dimly lighted room, "Valentina, sweet and innocent Valentina. Do you understand now why you must listen to what you are told? I hope you aren't in too much pain because I'm sure Roman wants to see you, and I would never let dear Roman see his best friend so weak and harmed."

Bray picked up a towel, wiping her face clean; her eyeliner stained her contoured cheeks. Bray walked to the foot of the steel frames bed with Valentina following him with her eyes. He pulled her high waisted pencil skirt back on to it's original spot. He rubbed her feet carefully before replacing her platform heels as well.

"My, my, my! What soft, delicate skin you have. It feels like a child's blanket," Bray announced before walking her by head. Flattening out a couple stray pieces of hair, he pulled on her gag. This causes her head to follow. He shook his head in disapproval. "I told them not you use something so degrading on a lovely woman like you. They barely left you any room to speak. Go ahead, try to speak, darling."

There was little hesitation on Valentina; she tried her hardest to form real words. "Mm mph mph mmmmmph." Bray laughed, guiding her head around through the gag. When he did that, Bray left more room for Valentina to breathe, though her speech remained the same. Bray pushed her head on its left side as he unbuckled the gag.

"I'm sure that could've been tighter," he muttered in her ear once it was finally removed. "Oh, I apologize for the ill treatment on my henchmen's part. I told them how it should've been done. Guess they developed a sweet tooth for pain. Either way, you're not the only one who will be experiencing pain tonight. Roman will learn from his mistakes. He will understand the wrongs and the rights. Now, as for you, I can't have you calling out. Luck may turn its tables in your favor! I'm going to have to silence your pleas, understand?"

"Yes, sir," Valentina said, trying her absolute hardest to avoid looking into his dark eyes. Her body was sore and weak from the early tortures; she was a broken woman. At this point, it didn't matter what Roman or anybody else could do in an effort to save her. She was already beaten.

Bray held up two gags in each of his taped hands: the prnis gag in his right and the enormous red ball gag in his left. Valentina eyed the penis gag with fear written all over her face. "I'll give you a choice since you were so responsive to your punishment. You can choose your silencer. Before you say anything, I'm going to assume that you want what's in my left hand more than what's in my right." Valentina nodded shamefully, locking eyes with him.

Bray reacher her head, forcing the gag in with little to no trouble. He buckled it on the tightest setting. He pushed her head to stare up straight at the ceiling. He laughed when all she did was obey. "Try to scream, darling. Use those pretty lungs for their given purpose."

"Mmmmmmmph," that was all the Valentina could manage to work through her stuffed mouth. Bray made sure there was no wiggle room with her gag. If somebody found her, the plan would be ruined. Bray lite all of the candle around the room before turning off the lamp. The room was much dinner than before. It sent shivers down Valentina's spine to even think about what else was in store for her.

* * *

"Anything," Roman asked Jimmy with a sad look on his face. Jimmy informed him that nobody had seen or heard from her, but that almost all of both locker rooms were in the hunt to find her. Roman rested his head in the table he was sitting at when he heard some footsteps approach.

"Tell me you did not lose my girl to some Duck Dynasty wanna be preacher," Naomi said with visible anger. She rested her hand on her hips, eyeing Roman up and down. He simply put his head back down on the table. "I'm going to tell you this once. If anything happened to that girl, I will not hesitate to hunt you down and chop you dick off, alright? My girl doesn't need this shit right now."

Jimmy tried to calm his wife down, who was continuing on with her copious amount of threats. Roman looked up after a few minutes of silence followed. When he did, Naomi put her hand in his shoulder. "Look, I'm just nervous about all this, alright? She's not exactly the strongest diva in the division. Plus, Bray Wyatt is all kinds of crazy. We've all seen what he's done to other people. I just don't want her to get hurt real bad. Lord only knows what that man could do to a stick like her."

Roman, who at this point was mentally panicking, faked a smile. He thanked Naomi before he walked to the gorilla station. His match was next up on the card. When he left, Naomi decided to take a walk to clear her head off all the stuff going on around her. She noticed Wyatt's pals, Rowan and Harper, heading down a hallway. She followed them, keeping a safe distance away to ensure her own safety. They entered into a busy hallway. People probably passed the door a thousand times. She sat by the door, listening in to hear what was happening. The two psycho men creepily sang the song 'I'm a Little Tea Pot'.


	4. Chapter 4

Jimmy sat comfortably in his locker room, both watching and enjoying his cousin's duel with Bray Wyatt. He was lounged out across the single couch when he heard the door slam open. As he sat up, Naomi, his wife, threw the door closed. Jimmy pulled his shaken up wife into his arms, attempting to calm her down. "Girl, what has gotten into you? You looking like you just saw a ghost or something."

"I know where Bray hid V," Naomi responded with heavy breath. The husband/wife duo locked eyes; they shared the same nervous look. "I saw Erick and Luke chillling together, so I figured that they were heading towards V. They have her in this locked up room off the main hallway by cattering. We probably passed it fifty times today."

Jimmy turned towards the couch picking up his iPhone, "I'm going to rally up the troops right now. We're going to go bust in and save her."

"No, Jimmy, you can't," Naomi announced. Jimmy responded only with a questionin, puzzled look on his face. "That damn room is locked up tighter than Fort Knox. There's no way any of you guys could bust through that door. You're going to have to catch them off guard and take their keys when they aren't expecting it."

He turned back to his phone, sending out text messages to the locker room about helping him. Before he exited the room, Jimmy Uso kissed his wife on the nose, pulling her into a tight hug. Jimmy was heading off to war.

* * *

The match was still going strong after a solid 20 minutes of action. At this point, Roman Reigns was in complete control. He continued to keep Bray grounded when the lights dimmed down. The sound of chatter from the ramp beckoned Roman to turn around. Horror filed his expression as he leaned into the ropes.

The screen showed his dear friend, Valentina, gagged and tied down to a ratty steel bed with Erick Rowan and Luke Harper hovering over her. The two were singing I'm A Little Tea Pot to her as she struggled. She made no attempt to look into the camera. The men began to stroke up and down her bare arms; this caused Roman to scream at the tron, begging for the men to stop.

Bray capitalized on the distraction, hitting the men from behind. He continued his vicious assault, leaving Roman in a sweaty, bloody mess. The lights readjusted to their original set up and the tron went completely black. Bray refused to go for the pin, putting Roman through the absolute worst pain of his life. Bray got right into Roman's face, yelling into it, "Roman, you should've listened to her. You should've listened. Now, she'll never, ever, want you by her again."

Trying to use the words as motivation, Roman tried with all of his might to get up. It just wouldn't work; Roman was too hurt and damaged to get up. At this point, realizing that he was done, Roman just took the beating.

After some time, Bray realized that he had done his tool on the massive Samoan's body. He finally pinned him, putting Roman out of his misery. After the match, Roman was taken to the trainer, though he's much rather be on the hunt to save his friend, just like the locker room.

Meanwhile, Erick and Rowan were long away from their captive. The two walked down a hallway, making their way to the gorilla. Suddenly, the Usos and a couple other locker room pals attacked the men. They continued to their scuffle for a few minutes before Bray Wyatt's henchmen were on the ground, knocked out. Jimmy grabbed the keys off both men, running to the trainers's room.

"Roman," Jimmy shouted as he busted his way into the office. Roman stood up, walking towards the door. "We got the keys, and Naomi knows where she is, alright? We better get..."

"I'm going by myself to go get her," Roman interrupted. He snatched up the keys and started to fight his way out of the door. "She needs my help. I let her down once and will never do it again as long as I live. Now, let me do it. Let me do this alone."

Roman, dazed from the intense beating, slowly and barely steadily made his way to the main hallway. It was nearly completely empty as this point in night. As he made it a little further down, Naomi approached with a scared look on her face. "Rome, please let me go with you to get her. I need to make sure that she's okay."

"No," Roman said, clutching his ribs and walking on. "It's too damn dangerous to put you or anybody else in the path of danger. I already let Bray Wyatt hurt her, I'm not letting him hurt you. I'm doing this for you, okay? He's probably waiting for me there."

"He left. Bray left like 15 minutes ago. I overheard him say that he'll come back for her tomorrow if you don't get to her by then. His little buddies left with him too."

Roman propped himself up against a wall, weighing out his options. Naomi stood there, unpatiently pacing the floor in front of him. Roman stood up, making his way towards the door; he motioned for Naomi to follow close behind. Roman spoke, "I have this terrible feeling in my stomach that they did something terrible to her. I mean, something really terrible."

The two arrived at the door. Everything was silent, and the duo were basically holding their breath in anticipation for what they were about to see. Roman exhaled loudly as he slid the key into its slot. After taking time to gain composure, Roman turned the key, successfully unlocking the door. There she was.


	5. Chapter 5

Roman sat completely motionless in the door frame, staring concerningly at the miniature diva. He body was bruised and battered from the torture the men put her through. Her face was stained with makeup, the most affected area being her cheeks that were covered in the black residue from her eyes. Her curly hair was in a ratty mess. Roman noticed that her eyes were closed, but her chest heaved up and down hard. Valentina was likely trying to fake sleep to avoid anymore harsh treatment.

Naomi shoved Roman out of the way, seeing her best friend helpless on the bed. She didn't hesitate to run over, shaking the woman. "V, oh my god, V. Girl, I'm not messing around. I need you to walk up right now. It's Trin, your girl. Please, wake up."

Valentina's eyes fluttered as Naomi brushed the hair out of the her face. She turned her head, locking eyes with Roman. At this point in time, Roman gained control over his emotions and headed over to the bed. Valentina began to buck up and down.

"Stop," Roman said softly in an effort to comfort her, "I'm right here. Bray is gone. Him and his little posse can't hurt you now, okay?" Valentina continued to throw her body around, growing noticeably weaker and weaker with every movement. Roman pressed his hands on her forearms, making her stop. "Trin, go get some medics right now. I'll get her out of all this. I think we really need to get her to the hospital."

Without wasting a single second, Naomi dashed into the hallway, heading towards the trainer's room to get the proper medical attention. Roman put his full focus back on Valentina, who was completely motionless. She stared up at Roman. She tried to speak to him.

Roman cut her off, "V, just let me get you out of this. I want you to tell me what happened to you and the Wyatts, okay?"

Valentina allowed Roman to remove the oversized gag from her mouth. The second it was out, Valentina closed her jaw. It felt like heaven to finally be able to do this. Her jaw was sore, incredibly sore. She closed her eyes, taking in this feeling for only a moment or so. She turned her head towards Roman, keeping her eyes closed. "I was getting ready in the locker room, and it felt like somebody was watching me. I kept looking around to see if anybody was there, but nobody ever was. I finished my makeup, and I turned around to see Bray standing right behind me. I tried to get out of the locker room to get you, but he grabbed me too fast. Before I could react, he dragged me in here."

She stopped talking, trying desperately to hold in her tears and hide them from Roman. Meanwhile, Roman's blood was boiling inside of him. He was letting his temper get the best of him. The large man's breathes sounded like a beast or wild animal hunting for it's next prey.

"What did that bastard do next," Roman demanded to know.

Valentina's voice was soft and precious, hints of sadness dashed in for good measure. "Roman, I don't want to talk about it."

"I don't care what you want right now, tell me what happened."

"Please, don't make me."

"Tell me!" Roman's scream caused Valentina to jump in fear. He kept his eyes focused on her face, which was now covered in tears. She tried to wiggle out of her bindings. She soon realized that there was no hope, so she cleared her throat to speak.

"He let Erick and Luke... He let them punish me. Roman, they used me. They took advantage of everything I have on me. They beat me and touched me and assaulted me and raped me." Suddenly, her emotions changed to a dark, cold hearted expression. "Those monsters raped me. They took me. They hurt me, and it's all your fault."

Roman took a step back, staring at the woman confused. Did he hear her wrong? Did she really just say that? Was this some kind of cruel joke on him? "This is my fault? How in the hell is any of this bullshit my fault? I can't control a psycho path."

"You said that you'd never let them hurt me. You said that they'd have to go through you to get to me. You weren't even fucking there!"

"How the fuck could I have helped you if I wasn't fucking there?! Are you seriously going to blame a suck pervert's deeds on me?"

"I'm the victim here, Roman. Were you tied to a bed? No. Were you raped? No. Roman, I want you to read the words coming out of my mouth: I don't ever want to see you ever again. Do you understand, you little punk ass bitch? Or do I have to explain it to you?"

It was at that moment that Roman snapped. How was she going to blame all of this in him when it clearly wasn't his fault at all? At the moment, he forced the gag back in her mouth, tightening it as hard as possible. Roman untied her arms from the bed frame, tying them together. He picked up a bag that Bray left and the bag that Valentina brought with her. He threw her over his shoulder, leading her off to the parking lot.

Naomi returned with Jimmy and a staff of medical personnel who were ready to treat her. Nobody, not a single soul, was in the room. Naomi looked all over, trying to figure out what happened. Jimmy looked extremely puzzled, but Naomi tried to reason out the current scenario verbally. "They were here a minute ago. I'm serious, those two were just here. Where could they have gone?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Where could they be, Jimmy? They were just here! It's not like somebody could've taken the two of them." Naomi was trying to place all of the puzzle pieces. Roman was gone, Valentina was gone, but nobody, not a single soul, saw them leave. Both of their things were gone from their locker rooms. The whole situation baffled Naomi.

Jimmy, her husband, rubbed her back in an attempt to calm her down. "I'm sure that they're either at a hospital or the hotel. They couldn't have made it that far. I mean, from what you're saying, they both pretty beat up. Don't worry, honey. We'll find them."

Naomi sank back into her man's muscled up chest. She got to thinking. "This shit don't add up. The Wyatts left a while before we even got to her, and nobody else got it out for them." Naomi flicked her nails, continuing to search her mind for an explanation. "We gotta check the tapes. The security tapes. Then, we gotta get the search crew back together."

"We ain't gonna let anybody hurt your girl, Trin," Jimmy said laughing. "We'll check those tapes as soon as we can. For now, just try to relax."

* * *

The inside of the trunk was snug. Being confined in small spaces was just one of Valentina's least favorite things. The bumps in the road made her feel sick; she could tell that they were far from the big city. If Valentina had to guess, the car was traveling on the backwoods roads, only cornfields surrounding it.

In a desperate attempt to lure any form of attention to herself, Valentina threw her body up and down, colliding with every ounce of the trunk's walls. She kept on moving, the only sound she heard was the muffled sound of the compact car's radio. The idea she had had to be working because the car came to a halt. One of the doors opened and closed. Suddenly, the trunk popped open with a figure standing over it, a dark, muscular figure.

"MMMMMMMMMMPPPPPHHHHH," Valentina called through her tight gag. Roman leaned his face towards hers, clamping a hand over her already gagged mouth. She was now silenced. After about a minute or so, Roman slammed the trunk down. However, he never got back in the car. This fact made Valentina incredibly on edge. She tried once more to draw some sort of attention. The trunk then suddenly popped open again. Before she could process her thoughts, Roman pulled her up onto the concrete parking lot before them. He held her upright.

"You try to scream again and this will not be fun for either of us," Roman whispered into her right ear. Valentina responded only with a glare. Roman grabbed her right forearm, leading her towards a ratty motel. All Valentina could do is hop towards the door and pray. In an instance, with little thought, Valentuna tried to hop away from Roman's grip. "V, that's it. Get your ass over here."

Roman threw the woman onto his shoulder, rushing to their hotel room as she screamed. The moment he opened the door, Roman tossed Valentina on dingy bed. He closed and locked the door then took a seat next to Valentina. "So, this is how we had to do this. You had to be unreasonable, and now, you being treated like the child you are. Just don't give me anymore shit tonight, and I'll consider untying you."

Rolling her eyes in the direction opposite of Roman, Valentina look around the ratty motel room for something, anything, to get her out of this mess. There was a phone on the end table by her, which might come in handy later. She saw a glass vase placed in the bottom shelf of a built-in bookcase. That could definitely work. Suddenly, Roman grabbed her face, forcing her to look at him.

He started to speak with a dark, unsettling time in his voice. "Listen, I'm not happy about this either. Just try to bare with me and this won't be nearly as terrible as Wyatt's little party. Now, can I remove the gag without you screaming so that we can talk or do we need to wait a little while longer?"

Valentina stared blankly at him, a response that Roman took as she'd be quiet. Upon the gags removal, Roman walk across the room to grab a bottle of water he had brought with him for Valentina's throat. He was startled just after grabbing it by a female voice yelling.

"Help me! Help me, I'm being held hostage by a psychopath, and he's going to hurt me! Help me, please! HELP!" Roman ran over to her throwing the water down before placing the gag back in her mouth. She stopped screaming once he tightened it back like it was just moments ago. He picked up her petite body, placing it on a ramshackle wooden chair. He taped her torso to the back of the chair before she could wiggle her way off.

"You are a real bitch, you know that? I mean, for God's sake, you always act like such a little brat. Nothing is ever your fault and everything is about you. Are you too arrogant to see the fact I won't hurt you or are you too stupid?" Roman paused, taking a seat in the bed. He massaged his temples with his fingers, pressing his headache back to where it came from. He stood up, grabbing his wallet and keys. He looked directly at Valentina. "I'm going to go get a beer. I'll be back later. Don't get yourself in any trouble, got it?"

He slammed the door, leaving Valentina alone in a dark motel room with only her thoughts to comfort her. She had no way of escaping this hell.


End file.
